Pinky, the Brain, and the Jelly's
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: After the Brain's Human Transporter mucks up and sends them to Camp Kidney, can he fix it and get him back to the human world, the world he desperately wants to take over? RajxPinky


**OMG. Too many stories I have made. So I've decided to make a cross-over myself. Pinky and the Brain and Camp Lazlo into a single chapter! Enjoy!**

Down at Acme Labs, lived two genetically altered lab mice who try their hardest to take over the world. One was known as the Brain, a big headed, staircase-bent tailed mouse who did about 99% more of the thinking than his dumber counterpart Pinky. Pinky had a massive overbite, an exaggerated Cockney accent, and was dumber than Ralph of the Simpsons.

Another night in the lab was just the same old. Pinky was spinning around going 'Troz Zort Troz Zort' a million times. Brain, on the other hand, was just finishing off writing tonight's plan.

'...and the molecular force of the vortex will disintergrate the atoms and cells of each human, and rearranging them into a different world scenery.' the Brain was mumbling.

'Hi Brain, NARF, What'ya doin'?' Pinky asked, wanting to know.

'Pinky, I've finished off tonight's plan.' the Brain said. 'This machine I have created will suck any human into a vortex, rearranging the atoms, cells, and any other part of the human body, into a completely different place, that is not on the Earth, particularly in some cartoonish scene. Eventually all the humans in the world will be gone, leaving us the world!'

'Um, can it also warm bagels?' Pinky asked.

Brain grabbed Pinky's nose and said 'That's what our gene splicer does, Pinky, now focus!'.

Brain had to repeat exactly what he said beforehand. Pinky listened to everything the Brain said.

'Egad, Brain. Brilliant! Oh wait, no, no no no.' Pinky said

'What, Pinky?' Brain asked.

'What if we get sucked into the vortex Brain?' Pinky asked.

'That's fine, Pinky. There are knobs which can change what animal, mineral or thing is asked to be sucked in, so we can control the world with ease. If we want pelicans out of here, just dial the knob into pelican. Now come, Pinky, we must start building the machine.' Brain said.

**888**

Brain added the finishing touches to his machine.

'Okay Pinky, just stand back and I'll.....PINKY?' Brain said.

Pinky was dancing to the Schmëerskåhøvên. The Brain thought 'That must be where he got dumber.....'

'Pinky, just play with this little ball.' Brain said, giving Pinky a little yellow ball. 'Oh goodie! ZORT!' Pinky replied, kicking it.

The Brain fondled around with the switch, and turned it on. The machine began to roar and grumble at once, indicating it would work.

'Yes!' The Brain said. 'My plan is coming to completion!'

Unfortunately, as some humans were about to be sucked into Acme Labs, Pinky kicked the little ball into the air. The ball hit the knob, which span around until it stopped on 'Mice'. All the humans outside immediatly dropped to the ground.

'No Pinky! NOOOOOOOOOOO!' Brain yelled. 'TROOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ' Pinky yelled. Both of them immediatly got sucked into the machine. Then, mysteriously, the machine got sucked in as well, sucked inside out. Then, there was no machine.

**888**

In the vortex, Pinky and Brain struggled.

'Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?' Brain asked.

'Um, I think so Brain, but ice cream doesn't taste like ice!' Pinky replied in his usual stupid manner.

'No, Pinky, we're going to be dropped off into a cartoony world with our machine.' The Brain said. 'We may never get back!'

**888**

Suddenly, Pinky and the Brain popped, with the machine, about 200 feet over a brown-roofed cabin. They were above a camp. They all fell down, crashed through the roof, and hit the floor with a crunch. The machine was smashed to pieces.

'Pinky, when my bones heal, remind me to hurt you.' Brain said,

Pinky said yes. The Brain inspected the wreckage of the machine.

'It's completly destroyed. It will take a week to fix. Where are we anyway?' he said.

'Um, Beyonce's bedroom suite?' Pinky suggested.

'No, Pinky, I think we're in some sort of camp. And we must be in a cabin. Why would Beyonce have three beds, a record shelf and a totem pole for?' Brain said.

'Um, so she POIT and Bruce Willis could imagine a wild, scary scene on an island? HAHAHA, ZORT!' Pinky replied, making his voice sound like saying 'spooooooooky' in the same tone when he said 'wild, scary scene'.

Footsteps were heard.

'Quick Pinky! Some people are approaching! Hide!' Brain panicked.

The two quickly shoved the broken machine under one of the cabin beds and hid next to one of it's legs.

The door opened. Four things entered the room, being a monkey, a rhino, an elephant, and some sort of boy. These were Lazlo, Clam, Raj, and me.

'Boy, that tetherball match was awesome!' Lazlo said.

'Oh yeah, and that game of volleyball was cool!' Raj said.

'Fun! Fun! Fun!' Clam said.

From under the bed, Brain was listening and looking to everything the strange things were doing.

'They're anthropomorphic animals, and a nutjob human. How absurd.' The Brain said. Raj was chatting on with something. The Brain said 'Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?'

Raj said the exact same thing. 'Dude, are you pondering what I'm pondering?'

Me and Pinky, me being unaware of Pinky's presence, both said at the exact time 'I think so Brain, but if I expected there to be chicken in chicken pot pie, would I expect to find dog's in dog chow?', only I said Raj instead of Brain.

'Interesting. The human and you, Pinky, both say the same things. It must be your long lost brother.' the Brain said, muttering the last words.

But Pinky new what he said. 'My long lost brother? Oh, goodie! Hey, bro, come here!' he said, and ran out to see me. 'Pinky, no! Stay back!' The Brain said, but Pinky wasn't listening. I caught sight of the strange mouse and pointed to it. 'Oh, look, a mouse.' I said.

Raj took one look at it, and screamed. He scrambled up the totem pole and shivered in fright. Pinky ran after him and climbed up. Raj screamed louder. Pinky said 'Come back? Are you my other long-lost brother too? NARF! Come down! Don't be shy!'. All this made Raj do scramble down the totem pole and jump on the window mesh. He crawled like a spider as fast as he could, away from the strange mouse, not daring to take another footstep onto the ground. He was sweating like mad. The Brain watched on with interest.

'One of them is a very scared elephant. This is ridiculous....I wonder what the other two are like.' The Brain muttered.

Pinky crawled up the mesh and caught up to Raj. He climbed onto his shirt and jumped onto his fez. Raj wanted to scream, but couldn't. Pinky sat on the little fez propeller, and span it around. 'Weeeeeeeeee! ZORT! Haha, this is fun! ZORT!' he said. Raj dared not move, as one false move might get the little cute mouse to fall on him and scare him the more. Lazlo and Clam were much different to the mouse. They watched on in awe, not helping how cute it looked. They walked over to the scared elephant boy.

'Aw, come on, little mouse. Come down, we'll catch you.' Lazlo said.

'Ooh, a monkey. I like monkeys! TROZ! Hahahaha!' said Pinky. Pinky jumped off the propeller, and Lazlo grabbed him off the top of Raj's head. Raj, for once, could breath a massive sigh of relief after having his fear of mice worsened in the past two minutes.

'What's your name?' Lazlo asked. 'Oh, my name is Pinky, ZORT!' Pinky said. 'Hey, it talks!' Lazlo said. Clam pitched in, saying 'Talking super-mouse!'. 'Oh, my friend Brain will explain it to you!' Pinky said.

'Pinky, you idiotic glob of glue.....fine, I'll go out.' Brain mumbled. He walked out, scaring Raj even more, who climbed up the totem pole and dared not come down until the mice were surely out of sight. Lazlo picked him up and he ran next to Pinky.

'Awwwww, what cute little mice!' Lazlo said.

'Actually, we are genetically altered lab mice who are planning to take full advantage of our machine, go back into human world, and then, take over the human world!' Brain said.

'And we're here to see Beyon......' Pinky tried to say, but Brain grabbed his nose again.

'He's just one of our new idiotic friends you've just made today' The Brain said hastily.

**888**

Both Pinky and Brain wandered out into the open to see if they could find some other anthropomorphic animals. They found a sad, lonely guinea pig who was crying. The two mice listened to what Samson was saying.

'*sniffle*, Why am I so lonely! *sniffle* Merp....' he said.

'Merp?' Pinky said. 'I've never heard of 'merp' before. Oh, well, first time for all things. MERP! HAHAHA! Oh, that's good.'

'Oh, boy, Pinky's found a new interjection to annoy me with.' Brain thought.

'So Brain, MERP, how are we going to fix the machine?' Pinky asked.

'We're going to need the albumen of an egg to refuel the gears. The liquid will cleanse all the gears. We must build the machine first. We haven't got too much damage. It will take us three hours to build though.'

'Egad, Brain, that's too long! Can I go and try to play with the little elephant boy please, please, please, Brain?' Pinky replied.

'Very well, at least you won't be around to bug me...' Brain replied.

'Yippee! MERP! Elephant boy, where are you! MERP MERP MERP.' Pinky said, skipping off to Jelly Cabin.

'Well, with him gone, I can create the machine in peace....oh dear, it's in Jelly Cabin, and that's where Pinky's gone too!' The Brain said.

**888**

Pinky opened the door a tiny crack and walked in.

'Elephant boy, where are you? Ooh, are you playing some hide and seek? ZORT, TROZ, NARF, POIT, MERP! Hahahaha! TROZ!' he said.

Pinky couldn't sight Raj anywhere. Raj was in Jelly Cabin, shivering, frightened, shaking, sweating in perspiration. He was on top of the totem pole, carefully balanced to hide behind it as well. He didn't dare peek past.

Unfortunately, one of his ears were sticking out. Pinky could see it, and ran over to the totem pole and silently, slowly, but surely, he climbed up, crevice by crevice, finding little cracks to climb with so his little feet could stand up.

'Yoohoo, elephant boy! I can see you! MERP! Come out and play! I'm just a little mouse!' Pinky said.

Raj tried to keep his mouth shut. Pinky got to the top of the totem pole. Raj was only a few (human)millimetres under him. To Pinky, it was a 5in drop, about Pinky's height. Pinky jumped down and landed on his fez again. He carefully climbed down. Raj didn't dare to breathe. He didn't want to be scared.

'Come on, elephant boy, you can trust me. I won't hurt you! I'm not Godzilla! ZORT! I'm a pretty little mou.....' Pinky said.

But before he could finish his sentence, Raj let out an ear-piercing scream. Pinky covered his ears. Raj ran to the corner of the room screaming all the more. Pinky couldn't understand why the little elephant boy was scared of him. He climbed down the totem pole. Raj had put himself in a bad corner. He couldn't go right or left. To his left was the totem pole. To his right was the record shelf. Pinky ran over to him. He placed his foot down quietly, each time. Raj shivered. He thought mice were scary, and he believed all his life that mice would devour elephants for dinner each day.

'P...p...please d....d....d...don't eat me!' Raj sobbed.

'Eat you? Of course I can't eat you! I'm a mouse!' Pinky said.

'But mice like to eat elephants!' Raj screamed.

'Mice? No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. You're just exaggerating! Mice can't eat elephants. Mice are too tiny to eat such a massive meal. And you're so handsome. Why would I want to eat you?' Pinky replied.

Raj stopped whimpering when he said the last two sentences. To be called handsome was one thing. And being told that mice don't eat elephants was a massive relief.

'So....you're not elephant eating animals?' Raj asked.

'Of course we don't eat elephants! You must have been watching too many horror movies lately. Don't believe everything on television!' Pinky said.

Raj calmed down and let Pinky climb onto his hand. Pinky pulled himself up to Raj's shoulder. Raj relaxed, knowing that he was embarrassed from all the silliness he had done before.

'Dawwwwwww, you look such a pretty mouse.' Raj said.

'Oh yes, and such a POIT very unusual one?' Pinky replied.

'Poit? What's poit?' Raj asked.

'Oh, um, it's like NARF, and ZORT, and TROZ, and now I know it's like MERP, too.' Pinky replied (who truly, didn't know what each word meant, other than NARF which stood for Nuclear Attack Readiness Formation)

And through the next three hours, Raj and Pinky had plenty of fun, but that's going to be boring to explain. So, let's skip that part.

**888**

The following day, the Brain had finished fixing the machine, and needed the albumen of an egg to make the motor run smoothly.

'As soon as I get back to the human world, I'll get back to ruling the human world!' he said.

He ran through the door of the kitchen. He found an egg in the carton, and stole back to the cabin, surprised that both Pinky and the elephant boy had gone elsewhere. He cracked the egg and put the yellow part into the motor.

'Now I have to get Pinky.' the Brain said.

The Brain ran outside and found Pinky playing with Raj.

'Pinky, come out! We're about to leave into the human world!' the Brain yelled.

'Awwwww, sorry, elephant boy. I'm going to leave right now. ZORT, but I enjoyed playing with you. Goodbye!' Pinky said.

'Thanks Pinky.' Raj said. The two gene spliced mice ran back to Jelly Cabin and put the machine outside next to the flagpole. The Brain flicked the switch on. The machine began working.

'YES!' the Brain said. 'It's working! We're going into the human world now!'

But, suddenly, the machine began to splutter. Then, in amazement to Pinky, not the Brain, the machine suddenly melted. Now, what was left of the machine was just a pool of hot metal. In the middle of the metal was the yellow part of the egg.

And to Brain's horror, he realized the truth.

'Oh no,' he said. 'I put the yolk of the egg in the motor instead of the albumen, making the motor stop, overheat and melt the metal.'

'Oh well, Brain, look on the bright side.' Pinky said. 'What bright side?' asked the Brain.

'We get to play with elephant boy tomorrow! MERP!' Pinky replied.

The Brain bopped him hard on the head. 'Come Pinky, we must go back to Jelly Cabin and prepare for tomorrow night.'

'Why Brain? What are we gonna do tomorrow night?' Pinky asked.

'The same thing we do every night, Pinky.' The Brain said. 'Well, first, we'll get to know all the campers.'

'And then, try to take over Camp Kidney!'

'I thought we were going to take over the world Brain.' Pinky asked.

'Well, we're not in the human world, we're at Camp Kidney. That's what we're taking over from now on.' the Brain replied.

**They're Pinky, they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain (and the Jelly's). Please review! This is the second story I've published in less than two hours!**

CampLazloRocks: So, how'ja like my crossover, eh?

Lazlo: Meh, I think it was good.

Raj: Good

Clam: Good

CampLazloRocks: Good, eh? Fine with me.


End file.
